The present invention is directed to a tool specifically designed to improve the efficiency of installing planks in a parallel fashion on a surface, such as a floor, wall or ceiling. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an improved tool and method for installing planks on joist wherein the planks must be pushed into alignment prior to being secured to the joist.
The installation of planks, particularly tongue and groove planks, to form floors walls and ceilings is a standard practice in the construction industry. Typically a first plank is placed in the appropriate position and secured to the underlying joist by a securing device such as nails, screws, adhesive and the like. Each subsequent plank is then persuaded into a parallel arrangement with the previous plank and secured in position. With tongue and groove planking each subsequent plank has a tongue on one edge and a groove on the opposite edge. The tongue of one plank engages the groove of the adjacent plank thereby forming an interlinked element.
It is well known that planks are not consistent, particularly with regard to their linearity, and with regards to the dimensions of the tongue and groove. It is therefore necessary to forcibly persuade each plank into the proper position prior to securing the plank to the underlying joist. This is both time consuming and critical to the formation of an aesthetically pleasing surface. Many methods of forcing a plank into engagement with the previously secured plank are reported.
Methods that draw planks together, such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,836, require both long edges of a series of planks to be accessible. This is not practical in most installations. Furthermore, the width within which this device may be used is limited. If a large area is being done, for example, the device becomes cumbersome to operate.
It is most desirable for the planking tool to engage with the underlying joist. U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,791 describes such a device yet this device is deficient in that the force is placed on a visible corner of the plank. It is common for the force required to distort a plank into linearity to be more than sufficient to cause an indentation in the surface of the plank. This is even more observable when the force is applied to a corner of the plank. This is aesthetically undesirable. It is most desirable to place force on an area of the plank with minimal visibility and that the force be applied in a large area to minimize damage.
Methods are described wherein underlying mechanical locking devices are employed. Such system is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,803. This system is expensive due to the additional hardware and the additional, time consuming, process of securing a mechanical device to the joist prior to placing the plank in the proper location.
There are a myriad of devices involving opposing binding relationships between a joist and the plank. In each case, the force applied on the plank binds the harness on the joist thereby allowing the plank to be forced into proper positioning. Examples of such devices are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,826,858; 5,248,127; 3,331,584; 2,823,011; 1,911,705 and 32,120. In these devices the motion of the grasping mechanism is directly correlated with the pushing mechanism. This is undesirable. The force applied to the plank and the security of the harness on the joist are correlated thereby creating a constant possibility of slipping that creates a hazard to the user.
Similar devices rely on protrusions that engage with the joist as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,524,623, 2,427,268 and 2,351,691. These devices are detrimental to the surface of the joist. In severe cases the surface of the joist can be damaged to a degree such the surface is uneven and an overlying plank may be unlevel or gaps between the joist and the plank may be created. Gaps may lead to squeaks when the planks are applied as a floor. These devices are certainly not acceptable in cases where exposed joist construction is desired.
The above-cited deficiencies have been partially met by devices that have one mechanism for securing the device to the joist and a separate mechanism for pushing the plank. U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,053, for example, comprises a handle, which, in one configuration, tightens the gripping mechanism against the joist and in a second configuration pushes the plank. This is time consuming. Similar devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,139,231; 721,681 and 396,104.
Regardless of the many varied attempts to form a suitable device for forcing planks into alignment the art still lacks a device which securely grasp the joist, without requiring multiple actions, and which can supply sufficient force without damaging either the joist or the plank. Such an improved device is provided by the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a planking tool, which assist an installer in the proper alignment of planks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a planking tool which is easy to use and which does not require multiple operations.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a planking tool which can provide a sufficient amount of force without damage to either the underlying joist or the plank.
A particular feature of the present invention is the ability to operate the device with one hand while using the other hand to operate a mechanical hammer or the like.
Another particular feature of the present invention is the ability to sequentially grasp the joist followed by the application of force to the plank. Continued action then increases the force applied to the joist while also increasing the force applied to the plank.
These and other objects, as will be realized from the disclosure herein, are provided in a planking tool. The planking tool comprises a base, a handle mechanism rotatably attached to the base and a pair of teeth slidably attached to the base wherein the teeth are movable between an engaging position and a disengaging position. A first connecting mechanism attaches the handle mechanism to the pair of teeth. A push plate slidably attached to the base is slidable between an extended position and a withdrawn position. A second connecting mechanism attaches the handle mechanism to the push plate. When the handle is rotated relative to the base the pair of teeth move from the disengaging position to the engaging position while the push plate remains in the withdrawn position. As the handle continues to rotate relative to the base the pair of teeth remain in the engaging position and the push plate moves from the withdrawn position to the extended position.
Another embodiment is provided in a method for installing a plank on a joist. The method comprises the steps of:
a) placing said plank on the joist;
b) placing a planking tool on the joist wherein the planking tool comprises a handle, a pair of opposing teeth and an extension mechanism;
c) moving the handle of the planking tool toward the plank wherein the opposing teeth engage the plank;
d) moving the handle of the planking tool further towards the plank wherein the extension mechanism pushes the plank to an engaged relationship with a previously installed second plank; and
e) securing said plank to said joist.
Yet another embodiment is provided in a planking tool comprising a base an actuating plate rotatably attached to the base and a pair of opposing teach slidably attached to the base. A connector is attached between the actuating plate and a tooth of the pair of opposing teeth. A push plate is extendable from the base. A connecting rod is slidably connected to the actuating plate and connected to the push plate. When the handle is rotated relative to the base the tooth slides to an engaging relationship while the connecting rod slides relative to the actuating plate and then the connecting rod moves in concert with the actuating plate causing the push plate to extend from the base.